The Rembered Sister of Sparks
by Olympian 1996
Summary: The balance between good and evil is gone. Light is diminishing and the universe seems to shift into darkness. The one person who contained that balance just by simply breathing is gone. Now they are on a race to save the only one who can save the universe, but saving Briana will be a cost they must be willing to pay. Kyle, Briana, Josh, Snow, Marion, Oritel, and more
1. Chapter 1

So, I've had some free time and thought "Why don't I just start working on the sequel now and get most of it out of the way?" So here you go. Chapter 1. Now I cant promise anymore updates until I am on Winter Break, but when I do get the chance I will poste.

**Now! Here is the sequel. Tell me what you think so far and voice your thoughts! The sequel has to be good and I intend to make it that way!**

Also I would just like to make this perfectly clear, try not to copy my story all the way. I mean I understand it's awesome XD jk. But really, try to make your stories your own. I love to read other stories with different ideas. It's more fun that way :) . Thanks.

I do not own winx club. All credit goes to Iginio Straffi, rainbow, and Nickelodeon. However! I do own Kyle, Briana, Tarzan (Snow and Josh were created by fellow readers that won at a game I did and helped me by creating characters for this story for me. I do not take any credit in the creation of them. But they do belong to this story and more importantly THEIR CREATORS winxclubcharlie (Josh) and linkzeldaforever (Snow and storm) ) and I also own the plot and background and the Legendary Guardian Stuff and all that. ANYTHING THAT'S NOT PART OF THE ORIGINAL WINX CLUB IS MINE. sorry**. **

**with that being said, please enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>CH 1 Kyle<p>

The balance between good and evil was gone. Light was diminishing and the universe seemed to shift into darkness. There was no peace, there was no love. The one person who contained that balance just by simply breathing was gone and I was left alone.

It had been three weeks since Briana had sacrificed herself to save the entire universe and the longer she remained gone the worst the world became. Wars were sparked all on earth and I was in charge of keeping the peace. Violence crept through the streets waiting for that perfect chance to pounce. Throughout the magic dimension kingdoms began to bicker and cease to communicate to one another. Seemed to me that they didn't realize what had happened in order for them to even see another day. Tecna and Timmy had created a small sensor device for me so that I could show up before a real war started and save as many lives as I could.

For the first week After Briana's sacrifice, I visited Domino on a regular basis to check on the King and Queen. At first, Queen Marion was hardly ever seen and when she was one could tell she had been mourning her daughter. Oritel spoke little to anyone. He did what he had to do to run a kingdom, but when given the chance; he was often found in the valley where the battle had taken place. Now they are often seen together and rarely smile. They refused to plan a funeral ceremony in hopes she was still alive. However, they were sent flowers for their loss.

As for Tarzan. No one has seen him since the first week. Everyday he wondered into the valley and sat there as if expecting Briana to jump out any second and wrap her little arms around him. When the second week came around, no one knew where he went. Tarzan never returned home. Many suggested that he wondered back into the forest since the one he loved was no longer around. Others came up with a theory that Briana had come back to bring him with her in order to keep the memory of her alive. However, my thought was that he was so distraught, he wondered off somewhere to hide and die in order to see her again.

Josh disappeared. The day his hand separated from Briana's. He ran off and no one had seen him since. Many have tried to contact him, but his cell always leads to voicemail. I doubt he forgives himself for not holding onto her tighter, or falling in after her, but in reality, there was nothing he could do. I finally forgave him knowing there was nothing he could have done, but I still blame him. I blame the fact that he was holding her hand and not me. Though he was left with one thing, the whisper she had departed him with. Whatever she whispered in his ear was a mystery to us all. We had asked him and he refused to tell us. Once he came to use saying right before the portal closed he saw something white. Many of use refused to believe him and pushed him away. Then when we asked what he saw, he denied ever seeing anything and has been a mystery since.

Snow often contacted me to make sure I was doing alright. Once in awhile she would accompany me on minor missions to try and keep the peace between kingdoms and countries on earth. Whenever given the chance, we scavenged through the libraries in search for a way to save Briana. Most the time we lost all hope, but we continued to search constantly for her.

Later on everyone found out Daphne was engaged to Thoren. She refused to celebrate at this time and would rather mourn for her sister, but Snow and I conjured up a forgetting spell long enough for the wedding and ceremony to take place without any sorrow. It was beautiful and joyful, but once it was over, everyone went back to their sorrowful ways.

The winx and specialists continued on their search for Briana. Bloom refused to give up on her little sister. She threatened anyone who tried to tell her otherwise. Stella, as a best friend should, supported Bloom the whole way. But everyone knew she wanted her little sweetie back. The winx and Specialists also found themselves at a dead end. Usually the Trix were always apart of these things, but during the battle they were nowhere to be found. No one had heard from them since which was completely out of character for them. From what anyone could tell, they had mysteriously vanished.

The rest of the universe basically declared Briana gone for good. They theorized that if she was still alive then the balance wouldn't be shifted. Granted, Darkar, Valtor, The ancestral witches, the wizards, and their many minions were gone, the dark magic left behind was basically doing their biding for them beyond the grave. Others came up with that since Briana had turned dark; she had created the shift in balance and was unable to set it right before she had sacrificed herself. And others blame me. My job was to protect her and I didn't. Now it was all over and the rest of us were stuck in our 18 year old bodies.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I swiftly pulled it out and answered. "Sup?"

"Seriously? It's come down to 'Sup'?" Snow teased casually.

"What do you need?" I asked while pacing through the hallways of Eraklyon's Palace.

"No, back up to your greeting, Mr." She inquired. I sighed in defeat and put on an annoyed grin, even though I knew she wouldn't see.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" My mouth muffled out in a way that didn't seem too rude, but annoyed enough she knew not to keep messing with me.

"Better," She sighed. "Anyways, I've been working on a spell-"

"A spell?" Cutting her off made her sigh heavily.

"Yes, now let me finish." She began again a little more aggravated. "Anyways, I think I found a way to save Briana, but I only get one shot."

Once the explanation was over I went back to my previous question. "A spell?"

"Yes! I have Briana's book and I figured out how to channel magic through my body." She huffed. "Meet me in Alfea's potions room." With that she hung up and I headed out.

A few minutes later and I was leaning on one of the desks in the potions room with my arms crossed waiting for Snow. She was only a few seconds late so I smirked at my watch as she finally came through the doors.

"A bit tardy aren't you?" I teasingly grinned.

She gently punched me in the arm as she rolled her eyes. "I liked it when Briana was her to hit you herself." We both remained silent for a few seconds as I looked down at the floor. "Sorry."

"So, how are we going to save her?" I encouraged as I made my way to where she was standing and peered over her shoulder to peak at the book.

"Not sure." Closing the book, she began to examine different tubes and containers full of contents that didn't look entirely safe. "What I do know is that it will only work once."

"So make it perfect."

"Well, I'm going to try." Her aggravation was growing and I wasn't going to push her anymore than what she already was.

"Tell me what I need to do." I proudly volunteered.

"I need your blood."

My eyes shot at her, concerned and a little fearful. "I'm sorry," I nervously laughed. "It sounded like you said-"

"Your hearing me right and I did. I need your blood." She looked up at me as she finally understood what was happening. "Awe I'm sorry wittle baby." Her mocking tone was actually quite intimidating. "Would you like a bottle with that diaper?" The teasing ceased and a stern expression narrowed down at me. "Just a drop and it's for Briana."

"Fine," I huffed. "I'm not a baby, just not particularly comfortable with needles." Snow rolled her eyes and quickly stuck the needle in my arm.

"Don't pass out." She teased as the tube filled with blood.

"Not even for a sec…but would you catch me?" I raised my eyebrows at her with a charming smile.

"What does this look like, a trust exercise?" Once the tube had filled she turned back to another tube full of a green substance.

"Why my blood?" Placing a small band-aid over the puncture, I peaked over her shoulder to watch.

"Because you're more closely linked to her than the rest of us." She explained while concentrating closely on the substances.

"Right…" Unsure of what to do next I just leaned back up against the wall watching her. She was pretty and everything, but right now I couldn't see us as anything other than friends. Plus, technically we were thirteen. Right?

"You going to answer that?" Snow mumbled. I was pulled out of my thoughts and realized my phone was vibrating.

"Hey." I answered simply while still staring at Snow while she continued her experiment.

"It's Tecna, Something is happening in Solaria. I think 'you know who' is at it again." She sighed and hung up.

"Cya later?" Snow asked refraining from looking any other place then at the tube.

"Yeah,"

Shortly, I stood between two kingdoms, Zenith and Solaria. They were arguing about subjects I could care less about. All I had to do was make sure a fight didn't break out and attempt to put them both back on god terms. The winx tried to help as well since the shift didn't affect them either due to their Bloomix powers, but having a stubborn Stella against her stubborn father didn't help much.

"War!" Radius announced which finally woke me up from my daze. His face was inches away from Cryos, the King of Zenith. A warm planet versus a cold planet makes sense.

"Hey," I intervened. "Let's not get too hasty. We are all on the same side."

"How dare he speak to me that way!" Cryos growled pointing at Radius.

"How dare he come to my home with this attitude!" Radius argued just as fiercely.

My phone vibrated revealing a message from Snow. 'It didn't work.' I sighed heavily and focused back on the arguments.

Seriously, it was basically keeping control over children with giant military devices and huge armies. Rolling my eyes, I stepped between the two Kings. "Look, Radius, why don't you let them harness some of the sun's solar energy for their experiment," Then I turned to Cyros "And you can lend them some moon powered weapons or something."

"Fine." They both huffed and crossed their arms facing back to back.

The large doors separating our privacy from the rest of the kingdom swung open forcefully. I turned around speechless. Josh.

"Sorry to interrupt." He paused and a smirk crossed his face. "Actually I'm not." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Please excuse us." I ushered the kings to leave. They did as was told since I was a guardian. Though, they pouted as they left.

"Where have you been?" I snapped at him.

"Here there, all around the universe." He proudly stated.

"What do you want?" After everything that was going on, I wasn't in the mood for his rebel attitude.

"A more important question is what did I find?" Plopping himself in the kings chair, he coyly smiled with his hands behind his head. "Comfy chair by the way."

"Alright then, what did you find?" Leaning on the side of the wall with my hands on my hip I unenthusiastically responded.

"Well I lied. It's More of a who than a what." In his hand he dangled a ruby necklace with gold along the ridges.

My heart began to race and I approached him eagerly for information. "You stole that from Daphne?"

"Well she wasn't exactly going to let me have it to experiment on willingly, now was she?" He cocked his head as he rolled his eyes flashing a devious smile revealing his fangs.

"What else?"

"Let's just say, I found a way to save our Princess." A sly grin crossed his face as the necklace swayed from side to side.

* * *

><p>CH 2 next. Let's get this show on the road ;)<p> 


	2. overview

**Hope this catches everyone up as a quick review. Any other questions just ask.**

* * *

><p>Briana is Bloom's twin but was captured by the ancestral witches as a baby. Daphne save Bloom but could not save Briana from being frozen by the witches during the time Domino was destroyed. They placed a spell over the universe causing everyone to forget about Briana in order for them to return and have her again. The cursed Daphne, but were defeated along with Oritel and Marion. Politea warned Eldora about Briana and how she needed to be saved. Eldora found Briana frozen but for six years could not unfreeze her after the forgetting spell was casted. The spell did not reach to earth.<p>

At the age of 6, Bloom used magic for the first time be accident which broke the spell on Briana. Eldora took the princess to the orphanage and gave her the name Briana. Briana's given name by her parents was Blossom. Eldora changer her name in order to hide Briana's real identity. She was placed in a foster home but was sent back to the orphanage and met Josh and later on Kyle. Josh disappeared before the three had a chance to run away together.

For two years, Kyle and Briana lived on the streets in an abandoned tree house. They stole from criminals to get what they needed to survive. A group of men attack her and Kyle and to save her friend she used magic against them.

During this time the sirenix curse was broke on Daphne and she regained bits and pieces of memories about Briana. Once Briana used magic it reached all the way to Daphne and she remembered what had happened. She then restored the memory of everyone else.

Briana and Kyle escape from the men and end up, unknowingly, in Mike and Vanessa's backyard. They find her, save her, and reunite her with her sisters and family.

She finds out she is a Legendary Fairy along with Kyle as the Guardian. They then meet Snow who is a werewolf and become friends with her.

They also find out Briana is the balance between good and evil and that is was the villains could never win the Dragon Flame. Good always won. Darkness always tempted her though and she had to learn to fight it, but eventually it won. Then a true form of her appears after being attacked by the wizards. Now she becomes the age she is meant to be.

They travel to Andros and find Josh. The four can turn into 18 year olds as long as Briana conjures them to be. The four, in reality, are the true guardians and Briana is the Amalgamate Fairy (meaning one body).

They are attacked by Darkar, Valtor, The wizards, The ancestral witches, and many of their minions. The battle takes place in Domino's Valley.

Darkar was the father of the original Amalgamate Fairy causing Brianna to have dreams that connected her to him. She is turned into pure darkness during the battle but was able to create a portal and sacrifice herself in it along with the villains. She used vines to keep everyone else on Domino.


	3. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. So tell me what you think? I feel like this chapter is iffy because of something that they find out.**

* * *

><p>CH 2 Still Kyle<p>

"He said meet him here at 5." I told Snow now reading my watch that said 5:30. We stood in the forest of Gardenia. This was the only place Josh was sure of no magical being could spy on us.

"Traffic?" suggested Snow while shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, Traffic in space. Totally makes sense." My eyes met hers as I sarcastically shot back.

"You know, you act different as an eighteen year old."

"A good different, right?" I asked curiously. Snow sadly looked at me and began to walk.

That gave me something to think about while I watched her walk off. Even I noticed I wasn't the same. Truth was I missed my goofy self never really caring about anything. Now, I had the whole universe depending on me while I could barley depend on myself. On top of that, the person who was always there for me was gone.

There was a humming noise around us as the branches snapped and leaves rustled. Pulling out my sword, I instantly placed defensively in front of me. Snow was quickly guarding my back. Storm crept forward and sniffed at the ground while Snow and I stayed on guard.

"Boo!" Josh spooked Storm and I instantly ran behind Snow for cover. He fell to the ground laughing while she and I dropped our guard and glared disapprovingly at him. "Hahahah, that's your guard dog?!" Holding his side, he managed to wipe away a fake tear. "Oh come now, that was funny."

"Sure." Snow rolled her eyes at his charming smile. I, on the other hand, hated him.

"What did you want to show us? Please tell me now so I know whether to stay or leave right now." After placing my sword away I leaned up against a tree.

"You don't mean to say you didn't miss me." Josh smirked with his arms opened wide. Snow fell for it and hugged him.

"Of course, but I do miss Briana more." Snow sighed and backed away.

"Miss her no more my friends, for I have found away to save her." He proudly stated. "No applause?"

"Just get on with it Josh." I motioned for him to carry on with my hand.

"Well, you see, where do you go when you have a problem as old as time?" A grin crossed his face as he waited for us to answer.

"I don't know, myth busters?" While rolling my eyes I caught the disapproving glare from Snow.

"No, Mr. Grumpy head. You go to the first and the oldest fairy ever to exist in the Magic Dimension." His eyes lit up as he continued to explain. "I'll give you a hint. She lives in the Golden Kingdom."

"Arcadia." said Snow simply. "Why didn't we think of that?" She looked over at me as if I had the answer.

"A clever one, you are." Josh complimented. "Now, let's go." He motioned for us to follow him.

"Wait, that's it? What about the necklace you stole from Daphne?" I interrogated for answers.

"I tried a location spell." Turning back around in his black leather jacket, his face seemed to fill with sorrow. "I tried a locator spell by using something that was connected to her, so to speak. She is in an unknown dimension and that's why we need help." Without any further explanation he conjured up a portal and led us through.

Once we stepped out I found myself exactly where we were supposed to be. The Golden Kingdome also known as the home of Arcadia. What she may know about our situation confused me. After all, what would she know first hand about the Amalgamate Fairy?

"Arcadia," Josh bowed in front of the blue skinned fairy. She had gold colored eyes while her hair was styled in a cone shape. A sharp elbow jabbed me in the side. Instantly I bowed to the fairy.

"Josh, so nice to see you again, and I see you brought help." She smiled at Snow and me. "Kyle, Snow, it is a pleasure to finally meet you both." She greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine." I politely stated. "So what exactly do you know about us and how do we save your friend?"

"Ah, very good questions." Placing her hands in front of her, a hologram appeared. A world that seemed new to life, yet already was being destroyed. Then, a woman, man, and small baby appeared. "I was the first fairy created by the Great Dragon himself. During this time, I had married a man and had had a child."

Another picture appeared with a much older girl and Arcadia in her fairy form. The husband had her back to her. "My husband, Argulus became envious of my powers. He believed that with my power he could change this universe and make it better. However, I denied him for he did not see the light in others, only hatred." Now it shifted to a war. "Wars Sparked throughout the universe in search of a rare fairy believed to have the power of he Dragon himself. She was destined to protect the universe and its worlds."

The hologram changed to Arcadia helping the fairy. "I aided the first fairy of the dragon flame when she first received her powers. Many dark magical beings were after her powers and so she fled from town to town for protection. During this time, she had unwillingly caused a war between those who sought her power. The brutality of this war was unimaginable." A hologram was projected showing a scene from the many wars.

"She hid in our village seeking protection in our home. My husband argued that we should take her power and changed the worlds ourselves, but I refused him and sent him away. As he left soldiers from other rulers attacked us. I sent the Fairy away and ordered my daughter to hide, but they had powerful magic." There was an explosion and I noticed the hurt in Arcadia's eyes.

"When I woke up, my daughter and husband were gone along with the fairy of the dragon flame. After many years of searching for her, I had heard of a group of four teens saving the universe from its slavery. Then, there was a man trying to take control over everything that these four guardians tried to save." A picture of Darkar appeared. "He had managed to merge with shadow fire in order to control it. When I traveled from place to place I had found out that he, Darkar, was once my beloved Argulus."

"So, the first guardian was your daughter too?" Snow blurted out in bewilderment.

"Hold up!" Josh raised his hands up. "You mean to tell me you were married to him?" His eyes almost popped out of his head as he pointed to the picture of Darkar. "And you had a KID!?"

"I believe you are missing the point of the story?" Arcadia merely smiled at us as she began to continue once more. "As I was saying, I found out later on that the Guardian was my daughter, Concordia. Many people had informed me she had gone up against one of the, once brutal, leaders in our universe. Darkar, was helping him which caused my daughter to eventually fall and sacrifice herself in order to save everyone. A father had destroyed his child." A tear escaped her eye and she quickly whipped it away and maintained her composure once more.

"Concordia?" Snow curiously asked while examining the image of the girls.

"Yes, it means Harmony or one heart." Arcadia weakly smiled.

"Excuse me," Josh interrupted. "But how is this going to help us save Briana?"

"You need to speak with my daughter in order to save your friend. She is the only one who will know how to find her." explained Arcadia as she created another hologram revealing a picture of the girl. This girl wore a white dress that split at the legs with golden rims. Her golden hair hung to her chest and ended with bouncy curls. The white wings on her back stretched down to her knees with black at the tips of the feathers.

"Not to be rude or anything," Josh calmly said "but isn't she dead?"

"Indeed," Arcadia sadly sighed, "But there is a way to bring her back."

"Wait, what?" Snow crossed her arms, probably just as confused as I was. "Resurrect the dead." She mischievously grinned. "Cool."

"Only she can be." The blue woman specified. "The fairy of the dragon flame did place a spell on her so that her powers could be transferred to the next Guardian, but she also placed a resurrection spell on her. All you need are four items that each represents the four Legendary Guardians."

"But Briana is gone." I disappointedly looked at them.

"Four items." Josh held up Briana's necklace. "Something that has always been with her."

"And what about the rest of us?" While crossing my arms I gave him the expression 'bet you didn't come up with that.'

He read my expression with a knowing smile. "My ring, Snow's pet and your pocket knife."

"Yeah, which knife?" I huffed.

"The one you gave Briana." He proudly stated with a smug grin on his face.

A smile crossed my face. He was very determined to save Briana. Snow on the other hand was still glaring at him with her finger pointed directly at his face. "No one is touching Storm." She growled.

"Relax, just his fur." With a roll of his eyes he began to head off while Snow followed. I stayed behind to ask one last question.

"Something bothering you, Kyle?" Arcadia placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I've changed…a lot." I sighed.

She softly laughed at me and I looked up at her quizzically. "The side effect of keeping the balance while fighting it in you as well. This will be over soon once Briana is returned home. I promise."

After she approvingly smiled at me, I followed after my friends down the halls leading to the portal to send us to Gardenia. My hand gripped around Josh's arm before he followed Snow through the portal.

"How can you act this way, so happy and carefree?" I curiously asked.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Because I know we are going to find her." My face wrinkled as I stared at him suspiciously. "What is that face for? Does someone got a tummy ache?" Josh disgustedly looked at me.

"I'm just trying to figure out what happened to you in the three weeks you were gone to make you change completely. You were definitely not acting like this in our little encounter on Andros." I stated quizzically.

Josh released his arm from my grip and turned his back towards me. "Can we just hurry up and find Briana."

Quickly, I pulled him back once more. "What did she whisper in your ear?" My question sparked something in him as he looked away and clenched his jaw.

"Nothing," This time he ripped his arm from my grip and shoved me causing me to stumble back a few steps. Then, he disappeared through the portal and I reluctantly followed. If saving Briana meant dealing with him, then I was one hundred percent participating. For now, I could handle ignoring him.

* * *

><p><strong>CH 3 next. Seriously though, what did you think about the Concordia thing? Like it or nah? I'm not sure how I feel.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Next Update like I Promised. So what is everyone Celebrating this month? We are Celebrating Christmas.** Happy Holidays to all.

* * *

><p>CH 3<p>

"So why are we meeting up in Eldora's home?" Stella asked awhile examining all the plants.

Josh annoyingly rubbed his temples as he rested his elbows on his knees. "Tell me again why you had to invite all of… them!" He forcefully extended his arms to the winx and specialists.

I glanced over at him with a smug grin. "Bloom and Daphne made me promise if I ever found out a way to save Briana, I would invite them." Enjoying the fact that Josh was annoyed, I leaned back on the couch.

In his attempt to maintain his composure he inhaled deeply and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Alright, it's fine. Everything is fine." He repeatedly assured himself. "May I speak with you, alone?"

Shrugging my shoulders at the invitation, we found ourselves in the kitchen with the door shut tight. "What's wrong? Can't handle more witnesses?" I mocked him.

He angrily laughed and pointed his finger at me. "I'm going to destroy you with or without witnesses." After he finished pacing around the kitchen, I finally decided it was safe to talk to him.

"What's the big deal that they know?"

"Because," The word was spat at me as his fangs made a quick appearance.

"Because, why?"

The pacing stopped in front of me and he sadly turned to look me in the eyes. "I didn't want to get their hopes up if the plan didn't work."

I sighed knowing that was a valuable reason. My hand ran over my black wavy hair as I peaked into the other room where everyone continued talking and smiling about different subjects. "I liked you better when you were the quiet, rebel, flirt." I smirked. "When did you start making good points and actually acting… responsible?"

A small chuckle escaped his mouth along with a sincere grin. "I guess I figured if we were going to be stuck in young adult bodies, might as well learn to grow up. And I liked you better as the laid back guy. What happened to that?"

"Like you said," I sighed with a weak grin, "Had to grow up."

"Briana was always the one that acted more mature." He placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well," While crossing my arms, I leaned back up against the wall. "To be fair, she was technically 18."

"No," There was a silence. "She was always the right age." Josh smiled and we headed into the room with everyone else.

"So, what's the plan?" Bloom eagerly encouraged.

"Well," I paused, "I gave my pocket knife to Briana, but the night we were attacked and found Vanessa and Mike's backyard."

"Then let's get going. It must be in the backyard." Aisha was quick to lead. Quickly I caught their attention.

"She lost it when the guys attacked us on the bridge. She was more concerned about her necklace." My information caused them to slump back.

"Anyone could have picked it up!" Stella slumped back into the chair exasperated.

She did have a point, unless the last guys of that gang had picked it up as a trophy. "We need to find the guys that were part of Bone's gang." Shocked faces continued to stare at me due to plan.

"Well," Flora was the first to speak," For Briana."

"Just one question," Musa began, "How are we supposed to find them?"

"Leave that to me." I boldly announced. "Tecna," The call of her name caused her to stand up and face me attentively. "I need lists and locations of all the gangs in Gardenia." She nodded and pulled out one of her many devices already pressing away at the buttons.

"What about us?" Bloom urged.

"Everyone," I announced, "Keep our mission a secret from everyone else. We don't need others figuring out what we're doing." Then I turned to Bloom. "I need you to talk to Hagen and see if he would be able to forge a gate for the ingredients."

"A gate?" She looked at me quizzically.

"Yeah, that way we can poor the potion we make from our objects onto it and…" I was tired of explaining and just wearily sighed. "Just talk to him."

"Alright," A small smile crossed her face.

A thought crossed my mind and a grabbed her arm. "Where is Daphne?"

"Oh, she is home with Mom and Dad. She thought it would be better to stay with them for a little while." She said and turned to leave.

"Ready?" Josh's hand gripped my shoulder as we watched Bloom leave. I sadly nodded and turned around to Tecna as eager as ever with my determined smiled.

"Tecna, what do ya got for me?" I proudly pointed at her.

"Two gangs in different corners of the town. There is a main place where they seem to all hang out though. We might be able to find out some information from there." She quickly informed while pressing more buttons.

"Alright, what's the name?" Josh moved forward towards Tecna.

"Uh," There were some more beeps from buttons, "Yeah, oh, wow."

"What?" Snow questioned.

"The Frutti music bar." She looked up at us.

"Well, then let's get started!" Musa pumped her fist in the air.

* * *

><p>Josh, Snow, Musa and I stood at the front. We each had a communicator in our ear with Tecna on the other line in case something was to happen. From what we could see, the gangs hung out in three separate corners. The plan was to have Musa distract everyone while Snow, Josh and I investigate. I was getting my knife back.<p>

"Ok," Snow peered around the bar. "Let's do this." She spotted the first group. With a confident walk and seducing smile, she approached the men.

"I'm going to go tell Morgana so I can get on stage and play my song." Musa ran off towards the bar where she spotted Morgana.

"Josh," I pointed him in the direction of the second gang. The big tough guys.

"Got it." He straightened his leather jacket Stella had dressed him up in in order to look more like one of them. Once his slipped on his sharp black sunglasses he boldly approached the group.

Now everyone was in place while I stood in the middle keeping an eye on everyone and keeping tabs with Tecna. This was going to work. The only problem that could happen would be if they didn't have the knife. The simple yet hand crafted silver knife with a thin sharp blade.

I listened into Snow's conversation by using the headpiece.

"So, little lady, what brings you here?" A man's voice could be heard.

"Oh, you know," I watched her cross her legs and independently take charge of the situation. "Needed a new scenery, you know?"

"Right," The man laughed and leaned back in his chair. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the men just staring at her. Then one touched her shoulder.

"You ok?" Morgana asked me eyeing my clenched fists with a nervous smile.

"Oh, yeah." I hadn't realized I was doing that. Instead I turned my attention to Josh.

"Awe man, this is all you got?" I listened in. "Pocket knives are what make the gangs." He exaggerated with his hands. He got them all to place their knives on the table. "Tell me, because this is just really sad," He rubbed his head as if annoyed and disappointed. "Who is in charge?"

"I am," One man showed his yellow pointed teeth.

"Nah man, come one. We are buddies." Josh smirked.

"Alright man, I like you." The guy smirked back and snapped his fingers. His little followers left and stood just a few feet away from the table but in a line blocking my few and anyone else who may want to watch them.

Pressing a little button on my small ear piece I spoke to Snow. "Drop yours I think Josh has it." I watched her in the corner of my eye.

"Well boys, it's been fun, but I have a better offer." As she was getting up one of the men of five grabbed her arm and forced her to sit back down. She looked at them without fear.

"Not just yet sweetie." The man hissed with a devilish grin.

"I believe we are." With a swift motion of her arm she freed herself from the grip and the others quickly moved around her to trap her. I was quick on my feet already heading over to her before I had time to think everything through.

"And this is a song to everyone!" Musa announced on the microphone which caused me to pause. Once she began singing, a soft gentle ton began to fill the air. A lullaby she had created in order to make everyone fall asleep as back up plan.

It was a brilliant plan, only Josh called it off. "Not yet." He announced to all of us through the communicator. "I almost got it."

Musa cleared her throat as the room filled with 'awes', "Sorry, let me warm up first." She nervously giggled and coughed a bit.

"I see the knife. He won't hand it over." Josh announced only to us. I had absolutely had enough. First I needed to take care of Snow.

I forcefully approached that gang and ripped the man's hand off her arm. Then to finish it all off, a nice hard punch in the eye. The man stood up ready to fight.

"I thought we talked about this. We are married and you have no right to walk out on me!" I yelled at her to try and throw off the men. The man slowly sat back down in amusement gently rubbing his bristles on his face. Snow caught the act and played along.

"That's all you do is bug me. Do this do that! I need some space around here!" She yelled back giving me a nice shove in the chest.

"I knew I should have gone for your sister instead of you, you stubborn-"

"Then maybe you should have and then you could have cheated on her with me!" The men chuckled at our bickering making weird noises as we continued arguing.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't have cheated on her." I mocked with only her knowing we were playing around.

"Dang," One of the thugs muttered with a grin snickering to one of his pals.

At this point we had managed to slyly sneak away from the group and were now surrounded by the general public.

"If only there was some music to help drown out your complaining!" I dramatically announced. Then, as if on cue, Musa began rocking out.

"What in Magix's name is wrong with you two?" Josh stared disgustedly at us with his hands in his pockets. He slightly showed the knife in his pocket and slipped it back in.

Behind him I saw the men coming at him and the other gang coming at Snow. So what do you do at a time like this? Start a fight. Before everyone could react, Josh was stumbling backwards with his hand on his cheek and me rubbing my knuckles. His head turned slightly to notice the gangs pause in their step to see what was to happen next.

"Oh," He smirked at me then came charging towards me. We stumbled backwards over a table and Snow let out a scream. Too much attention was coming at us for the gangs to do anything. Musa continued to sing an up beat song to go with our fight.

"Don't ever look at my wife ever again!" I punched him in the gut.

"I didn't have to! She came crawling to me!" Josh opened his arms wide at him as if welcoming me at him in pride.

"You are dead!"

"We'll see what your wife has to say about that!" Now I was on top trying to fake some punches. For the most part, we were pros.

"Hey!" The man from one of the gangs yelled and pointed at us causing us to pause with my fist stopped right before hitting Josh. He leaned his head back to look and I looked up. "You're that kid! But how?"

"Time to go." Quickly I pulled Josh up and grabbed Snow's hand. As we began to run we ran by the man who grabbed Snow's arm. I paused in front and gave him another nice shiner for the other eye. "Don't touch her." Then we bolted out with Musa closely behind.

"They're catching up." Snow panted as she looked behind us. Anxiously I looked around. A man was getting out of his car. I lead the four of us to his car.

"Keys!" I ordered. He was quick to hand them over as he hopped in the speechless man's car. We buckled up and I rolled down the window. "Santa will be good to you this year." I winked at him then I floored it leaving the gangs in the dust.

"You sure you know how to drive?" Musa nervously questioned.

"How hard could it be?" A laugh escaped me as we sped away. We made it half way before I saw red and blue lights in the rear view mirror.

"Nice." Josh smirked leaning his head against the passenger seat window.

* * *

><p><strong>CH 4 next. Be honest, what did you think about this chapter. Who misses Briana? Ok when Josh and Kyle were fighting and the chase before the police I was listening to the song<strong> 'Boys Don't Cry' by Natalia Kills from the Vampire Diaries. You should try and listen to it unless you have a better song then please tell me :) . Send in some good songs and the next update will be Tuesday. ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Next update. SO what are your thoughts on the story so far. leave your thoughts.

* * *

><p>CH 4<p>

We sat in the cell waiting for someone to come rescue us. I sat in the corner while Snow sat next to me and Josh stood up leaning against the wall with one leg propped up behind him. Large men stared at us while Musa played her harmonica and Josh singing along "One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do, two can be as bad as one," Yes, we had been arrested for speeding and driving without a license. Luckily stealing a car was not part of the charges.

"Well," I sighed, "It could have been worst."

"Worst how?" Snow muttered while staring at her feet.

"Our parents could have found out." I admitted knowing that that was the last thing any one of us wanted.

"You four," We all looked up at the police officer unlocking the cell to let us out. "Someone has bailed you out." We were quick to exit and smiled a thank you at the officer as we rushed on by. The only question know was, who saved us?

Once we made it to the lobby and retrieved out stuff from the front, we turned around to face our mothers. Well, Snow and I were met with our mothers while Queen Marion was also present. Then Aisha was here as well.

"Uh, Princess Aisha?" Josh quizzically asked.

"My parents are your guardians and I am one of your emergency contacts." She explained with a smile and quickly led him out. That lucky duck. She was already part of our plan anyways.

"Hi mom," I sheepishly smiled. She didn't great me with a smile. More like a disappointed frown.

"Snow," We both turned to see Snow's mother standing in the doorway with a worried expression.

"I'm fine mom, really." She embraced her mothers and was also led out. Now I was stuck with my mom and Queen Marion. Why do I have to get two!?

"Care to explain?" Marion calmly, yet sternly asked. Oh no. My eyes constantly shifted from her to my mom, both with their interrogation faces on.

"Queen Marion, why are you here?" This was the next best subject in order to keep me on the down low. Well, I can hope.

"I am also your emergency contact." She explained softly.

"Kyle, care to explain what is going on? Here it is we are all in a meeting and then we get a call from Musa asking us to bail you all out of Jail in Gardenia."

"So Musa was the snitch." I said in realization which didn't seem to help the situation and further.

"Kyle!" Mom snapped at me.

"You know how teenagers are." My heart was racing as I nervously tried to explain. "One minute we are little angels and the next, BAM, kids trying to learn how to drive."

They both casually looked at each other then narrowed their eyes back on me. Dang, and to think I wanted a mom at one point. Now its just, BOOM, your punished.

"Kyle, I am escorting you home and you are not to leave Eraklyon for a week." With that, she began to lead us out.

"Woah!" I hollered at her not realizing how loud I had gotten. She spun around in shock at my back talk. "I have been saving this entire universe for the past three weeks and busting my butt for the lives of others! Don't you think I just wanted some time to be a kid again!?" Marion had already continued to walk away leaving my mother and I alone.

"But behaving in this manner is not the appropriate way!" With a stern and forceful tone she continued leading me out towards the portal of Eraklyon.

"We are trying to save Briana." I finally muttered but loud enough Mom and Marion could hear and understand. They both paused in step with their backs facing me. My mom was the first to turn around.

"Well, then," She took in a deep breath, "I suppose you better get back to work." After that, she smiled at me and turned to Marion, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and then leaving.

"Queen Marion?" Slowly, I approached Briana's Mother. "Are you ok?"

With a deep inhale of air and then slowly releasing it, she turned to me with a sad smile. "I want to help."

Darn.

This was not a good idea because she is Briana's mother and even if we didn't find a way she would have gotten her hopes up too high and then come crashing down again. How do you tell a broken hearted mother that she can't help save her daughter is will most likely not be able to be saved in the first place? My answer is no, absolutely not.

"Sure," I chocked. Okay, so I am a sap for these things. "But I don't have anything right now."

"Promise me, Kyle of Eraklyon, you will try to save my baby girl." A stray tear escaped her eye as she pleaded to me.

Instantly, my heart began to ache. "I swear to you I will do anything in my power to save Briana." Her arms wrapped me in a hug and then she was gone through the portal. "Awe man." I sighed and turned to meet up with the winx.

We all stood in Eldora's home all ready to put this plan into action.

"So," I began while I stood in the spot light and everyone sat around. "The plan is to make a potion out of our objects poor it onto the gate, it opens, Concordia is able to come out, and BAM, she tells us how to save Briana."

"Nice place and all, but doesn't the potion require special magic in order for it to work? You only get one shot." Musa started causing everyone to questions MY plan.

"Good idea," I sighed.

"I know how." Josh stood up. "We need the power of witches to make the potion." His explanation made sense so far. "We need three powerful witches…" pause for dramatic effect, "the trix." Nice plan until now.

"Well, we're doomed." Stella dramatically plopped back down into her chair.

"Are you sure?" Flora nervously asked.

He nodded his head. "I did research and you need the three ancestral witches, but our best chance is the trix.

"And how are supposed to appeal to their better nature much lest fine them?" Aisha disappointedly asked.

"I know where they are." Everyone stared at the calmest guy in the room with our mouths open.

"Where is that?" Flora shockingly asked.

"I have their number." After he spoke I was sure we all passed out.

"Explain!" I snapped at him.

He jumped a bit then decided it in our best interest for him to explain. "Well, as I was traveling around the universe searching for a way to save Briana, I ran into them. They seemed disappointed with the way everything turned out. Knowing the trix you can assume how shocked I was. Anyways, they said they wanted revenge on Valtor and Darkar and all of them for not letting them in their little loop. So I offered them a bargain. Help me save Briana and they can have revenge on them. Naturally, they agreed after a few circles going around why they should help us. Point is, they are on our side… for now. But only for revenge."

Once he was done explaining everyone was speechless. Even my mind was blank. All of the dark energy in the universe must be counter acting their dark energy. Either way, I was both thrilled and bewildered.

"Alright then," Stella stood up as determined as ever, "Let's do this thing!"

* * *

><p>"And you're sure they will meet us here without trying to destroy us?" I nervously asked Josh.<p>

He confidently continued to lead us through the dark cave. "Of course and plus it's just the two of us so we seem less intimidating."

"That's what worries me." Sighing I pick up my pace in order to keep up with him.

The further we walked into the cave the darker and creepier it got. Now I know how Shaggy and Scooby felt in Scooby-doo. I can see why they only did things for Scooby snacks. Honestly, I wouldn't mind a cup cake right now.

"Well, it's about time." I was quick to point my sword at them as Darcy smirked. "Put that away." The three sisters circled around us with their little sly smirks. Then they landed in front of us with their hands on their hips.

"So, Josh, what do you need?" Icy mischievously grinned. There was too much on the line right now and now we were trusting the Trix. This is when you realize just how desperate you are.

"We need you to make a potion with these objects so we can resurrect Concordia so she can tell us how to save Briana." Josh began to explain while holding out the bag with our stuff in it.

"How is this supposed to help us?" Stormy snapped with her arms crossed.

"Because if we can save Briana we can get you Darkar, it's one step closer to your revenge." He was very persuasive and the Trix seemed to pause to think everything over.

"And you and those stupid little fairies will stay out of our way?" Icy sternly asked in a way that said 'we better say yes or they won't help.'

"Yeah, yeah, deal." The two shook hands and Darcy took the bag.

"Don't forget," Josh turned back towards them. "If you mess this up you won't even see the day of light again." After that he turned and left.

I was left with the Trix who seemed to be a little uneasy from that cold yet calm threat. "Uh, what he said." I nervously said and ran off to catch up with him.

After I caught up to him I checked over my shoulder. "What just happened?"

"In order to get what you want, you have to make sure they believe they can get what they want." He sternly admitted still striding through the cave.

"So they can't get revenge?" I quizzically asked.

"I am not entirely sure." We exited the cave and left the secluded area through a portal. Once we exited and ended up in Gardenia my phone rang.

"What's up?" I answered.

"Better get to the White House," Tecan anxiously answered. "World War three is about to start."

* * *

><p>CH 5 Next. So how many people actually like this story? Yes or nah? Seriously, I kinda need some inspiration. I might end up making the story shorter.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**you know... I can honestly say I thought this chapter was longer than just a thousand and eight hundred words i: hope I didn't disappoint you. Sorry the update took forever. I was busier than I thought.**

* * *

><p>CH 5<p>

"You okay?" Snow asked concerned as she waved her hand in front of my face. Finally re-focusing my eyes, I looked up at her.

"Whoa, dude, you look like you've seen a ghost." Josh said uneasily as he looked at me with the same expression as Snow.

My thoughts were racing and I could have sworn the earth was spinning around me while I stood still. "I ghost would have been way better than this." Somehow I managed words to escape my breathless body.

"What happened?" Snow was quick to ask as she held onto my arm.

"White House… World War three." My voice squeaked or at least it sounded that way to me. Once the words came out of my mouth my body seemed to take action. A portal appeared taking me to the White House and I ran through.

On the other end of the portal I appeared in a large room with men and women sitting in a large circle and the president at the head. They all stared at me with dark eager eyes but nothing happened.

"And who are you?" The President of the United States questioned me. I scanned my surroundings. 'Yeah, great security'. There was no one.

"Uh," I hesitated for a brief second. "Secret Special Agent…" Kyle wouldn't work and I don't have a last name unless you counted 'Of Eraklyon.' "Bond." Oh lord.

"Bond? As in James Bond?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"No, as in Bong Bond. James is my cousin twice removed." I coughed. This was moving along horribly.

From behind me I heard a man snicker. "Bong lamp." Another joined in on the snickering. I quickly turned around with my fists.

"You making fun of me?" Yes, the crazy was in my eyes. "Come on we could do this right here I don't mind embarrassing you."

"That isn't necessary." The president quickly ended my fake fight. "So, Bong Bond," He seemed to pause at my name as if he couldn't wrap his head around a mother naming her child with such a ridiculous name. "How is it I am the president and I have never heard of these Secret Special Agents."

"Oh you haven't?" I teasingly asked but in a serious tone. He shook his head. "Well good! Means we are doing our job right."

"So we rely on a bunch of teens now?" He continued to question me.

"Thanks for the complement," I sarcastically bowed. "But I am 30 years old." Come on, buy the lie! His eyes scanned me up and down as he rubbed his chin.

"Badge." I stared at his hand outstretched to me. "Well, come one then."

"Alright," I held my hands wide open above my head with a smirk. "You caught me." Guns were instantly being pointed at me. So, now they show up. "I just have one question."

"Why should I answer anything after what you just pulled?"

"True," I shrugged my shoulders, "let me try this again." Like lightning, I grabbed my sword and activated it. Spinning in a circle caused powerful wind to blow the security up against the wall. Then, before they could react, pointed my sword at them and caused vines to hold them there, separated from their weapons. Without any true emotion of sympathy, I placed my sword back in its pocket and casually approached the shuddering president. "So, my question, what is this rumor about World War Three?"

"How do you know?"

"So it is true." My hand went to my forehead. "With who?"

"Every country for himself."

"Over what?!"

"The moon."

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air. "For what?!"

"The fairies are destroying earth and we needed a new planet." He nervously explained.

The fairies, I totally forgot about them much less the effect the dark magic would have. I was so caught up with the rulers around the universe, the earth fairies never came up. But now it seems like this had been going on for awhile.

I threateningly pointed at the president. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back." He nervously nodded.

"Good, now, stay here." Once I was sure he would follow orders I summoned another portal.

As I emerged from the portal I pulled out my phone as I stared up at Morgana's house.

"Sup?" Snow answered.

"Meet me at Morgana's, now." Then I hung up and waited. While I waited I couldn't help but look up at the night sky. The stars sparkled and shined as if nothing bad was happening around the universe. There was a cool breeze that would occasionally blow through then silence would surround me again.

"So, what's up?" The peaceful silence was broken by Josh's obnoxious voice.

"The earth fairies are the ones causing all the problems and Morgana is the queen." I turned to tell him. He nodded and looked up at the home.

"Makes sense." As he approached the house we waited at the door.

"So why are you here and not Snow?" I finally asked.

"Her mom wanted to talk to her about something." Leaning into the door, he placed his ear and held up a hand to me. "Something is going on in there."

"That's messed up man." I crossed my arms as I smirked.

With a disgusted expression he rolled his eyes at me. "Dude, not like that." His ear went back up against the door. "Sounds like the fairies got to her first." Now he whispered and motioned me to following him around to the window.

"Join us!" We peaked through the window with just the top of our heads and eyes visible if they chose to pay much attention.

"Why are you doing this, Sibylla?" Morgana angrily asked the Major fairy of Justice.

"These humans are ruining our home! This is our planet!" Sibylla snapped back at the former queen.

"Aurora, you know we can't do this." Morgana tried to reason with the Fairy of the North.

"I know these humans have caused too many problems." The blonde fairy turned her back to Morgana.

"I agree with Aurora." Diana the major fairy of Nature said. "They have destroyed nature too many times."

We both slowly lowered our heads and crouched under the window.

"So what's the plan?" Josh eagerly asked.

"Why do you assume I have a plan?" I whispered back.

"Because I don't have a plan so I assumed you might have one."

"Assumed?"

"Okay, very eagerly hoped you had a plan." He forcefully whispered back. "So, do you have one yet?"

"Quit assuming I have one and try thinking of one on your own." Forcefully I shoved him in the shoulder.

He shockingly looked at me and it turned into anger. "Don't shove me." After he shoved me back I stumbled and had to catch my balance.

"Well don't shove me." Lunging towards him, we both stumbled down quietly fighting each other.

"Uhh,"

We both froze and looked from the ground up to a woman with short dark hair and a blue and purple dress. Coughing, I quickly jumped up brushing myself off. "He is blind."

"It's true." Josh hopped up and looked around. "Mother, is that you?" His hands roughly grabbed around my face causing it to make fish faces or morphed expressions.

"See, also a bit empty in the old noggin." I shoved his hands off with a fake smile and knocked on his head. "Absolutely empty."

"What is that hideous voice I hear? Is it Halloween?" He mocked me while still pretending to be blind. I rolled my eyes annoyingly.

"Josh, Kyle, what are you two doing?" Morgana came out with her arms crossed and a stern expression. "Why don't you two act normal?"

We both looked at each other and shrugged. "Where is the fun in that?" Josh casually answered.

Only a long table separated Kyle and I from the fairies as we tried to bargain with them in Morgana's home. It was true what the winx had told us about them, they were stubborn. Every offer we placed down didn't seem good enough for the fairies possessed by greed from the dark magic.

"Look, give us at least a few days to sort everything out before declaring war on the humans." Josh offered.

Nebula scowled at us. Luckily, Aurora had more sense out of all of them still. "Alright, I will support you, Josh and Kyle." She bowed her head. "But if you do not fix the situation with the humans polluting our land in three days, then the deal is off."

The rest of the fairies nodded with her offer and awaited our response. This was a response where you either take the offer or let everyone suffer.

"So, do we have a deal?" Nebula growled. She obviously was not happy with the new arrangements.

"Deal." We each shook their hands as Morgana gave us a wearily smile and so we left on yet another mission.

The door slammed behind us as we exited the home.

"Three days." I sighed. "We need to find Briana, now."

"Let's head back to the trix. They might have the potion ready." Josh suggested. A portal was summoned and we entered, exiting on the other side.

"Ugh, sisters, look who's back." Stormy called causing Darcy and Icy to join around her.

"The potion is almost done." Darcy grumbled with an emotionless expression. Honestly, she never looked like she really cared.

"Yeah, thanks." Josh explored and examined the cave.

"I know you don't mind, but I do, so don't touch anything." Icy snapped at him. He only smirked as he found a place to sit.

"So," I stood awkwardly up against the wall. "Are you done yet?"

"No," Darcy sighed annoyed.

For a few minutes a waited before asking again. "Done yet?"

"I swear!" Stormy flew at me as our faces were only inches apart. "If you start that I will destroy you!" She growled.

With a smirk I watched as Icy guided Stormy away. "You want the potion done in time, stay out of the way." Icy order forcefully. "Or so help me, I'll freeze you in place."

"Whoa, chill." Josh teased bravely. They were already furious with helping us, but I suppose the revenge was helping them put up with the likes of us.

"So," Josh began, "Done yet?" A wide smile crossed his face.

"That's it!" Stormy growled and flew at him.

"Enough!" Icy yelled at the two. "Yes, it is done." She sighed in frustration and handed Josh a small vile of white and gold liquid goo.

"Looks like bird poop." Josh took it and examined it closely. "It better work."

"It will, just remember the deal we made." Icy deviously grinned.

"Right,"

My phone range and I quickly answered it. "It's done!" Bloom screamed happily from the other end. "The gate is finished!"

"We have the potion." I answered. "Now we only have three days to figure out how to save Briana before fairies and humans break out in war."

"I think it's about time we finally met Concordia." Josh smiled.

* * *

><p>CH 6 next<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**"Sometimes the bad things that happen in your life put you directly on the path to the best things that will ever happen."**

* * *

><p>CH 6<p>

"Oh, I hope this works." Flora stared up at the silver gates.

The hand crafted, silver, tall, shimmering gates stood alone reaching towards the ceiling of Domino's castle. Gentle, soft curves crafted the shape making it more serene and majestic. While it sparkled from the golden light emanating from the windows, its shadow was casted down on us while we stood speechless.

"This better work!" Stella exclaimed while walking around examining the gate. "If not, those Trix are going to get a beating of a life time."

"It wouldn't have been their fault." Tecna sighed. "By my calculations, there is a 83.67487 percentage that this won't work."

"Thanks for the positive support." Musa said in her sarcastic tone that was still friendly.

"It will work. It has too." Aisha said with an edge of determination and worry.

"Well, we aren't going to get anywhere just standing around it." Bloom said.

She was right; of course, we weren't going to get anywhere if we didn't try. The only down side was that none of us wanted to move. Right now all we had was hope. Hope it would work, hope Concordia would tell us how to save Briana, and hope that we could save the universe. It was that hope that held us all back. With hope came chance and with chance came the possibility none of this would work. We wrapped ourselves around that hope allowing it to consume us to maintain that thought that if we didn't use this potion there would still be a chance to bring back Briana.

The belief was that by not using this potion we could still pretend, hope, that it would work and she would be back. There was a chance 'if, and, or' that it would work or not work. Nothing was a one hundred percent guarantee, so for now I could pretend it would work and avoid the disappointment of never seeing her again. So we held on longer. We held on as if we were falling into a dark hole and the only way to survive was to hold on to the light that merely shone down on us. It was an unpredictable circumstance and we were meant to decide the next step taken.

"Standing here isn't going to bring my sister back." Daphne finally said breaking the silence.

"You are right. And it won't bring back my friend." Snow nodded towards Daphne.

"Where are the guys?" Josh randomly added, catching a glare from me.

"Oh we won't be seeing them for awhile." Stella breathed. "Tied them up and locked them in a dark room in separate cells."

Josh, Snow and I stared at Stella with wide eyes, unknowingly taking a few steps away from her. "Well, then." I breathed, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Let's not waste any more time. I'm still mad at you for stealing the necklace, Josh." Daphne eagerly said while taking the potion out of Bloom's hand. "Here goes nothing." Slowly, she poured the potion around the gate being sure to pour it on every inch.

The gates shone a bright golden light that caused us all to cover our eyes. Snow covered her face in my shoulder while I shadowed my eyes with my hand. I couldn't see anyone else. Then, it all stopped as quickly as it started. While we rubbed our eyes I looked around and it seemed as nothing else had changed.

"No!" Josh yelled furiously at the gates. "It was supposed to work!" He ran over and pulled and banged on the steal.

"You got rid of my sister's necklace for nothing." I looked over at Daphne glaring at Josh with her face as red as a cherry. He ignored her and continued to search the gate despite the ability to see to the other side, clearly looking at the castle walls.

"Concordia was our last hope." Snow sadly looked away as her eyes were filled with sadness and tears.

"There has to be something else we can do." Determined, Bloom tried to encourage the Winx while they all looked at each other in despair. "Come on girls."

"Bloom," Flora placed a gentle hand on her friends shoulder.

"No, we can't quit yet." After moving away from Flora, she transformed into her Bloomix form.

"I think Flora is right." Stella sadly admitted.

"I'm sorry Bloom." Musa said.

"Girls, we never give up. We are the Winx and right now the Universe is depending on us."

"Again," Aisha slightly laughed.

"Well," Tecna looked down at one her of many gadgets. "I suppose if we can use a convergence spell on the gate we might be able to give it enough magic for the potion o activate. But we have to be careful otherwise we could destroy it all together."

"Of course there would be a 'but'." I mumbled to myself.

Snow, Josh and I all moved back as the girls transformed and positioned themselves around the gate. They each held onto each other's hands and closed their eyes. A glowing circle surrounded them and then a bright light came from each girl, lighting up the gate. The gate glistened from the different colors. It was like watching a rainbow form. Then, there was a bright light.

"Ugh," I groaned grabbing my head. Leaning up from the ground I tried to reset myself after the sudden blast. There was a cloud of smoke and so it took me awhile to focus my eyes.

"Kyle?" Snow called. I crawled along the ground and found her rubbing her head.

"You okay?" Quickly, I began to check her head.

"Fine. What happened?" We both helped each other up trying to search for the others.

"Winx!"

"Fine", "Okay", "Here", "I'm alright," Flora, Tecna, Musa, and Aisha all called.

"AGH! I broke a nail!" Stella screamed. "I just got them polished too!" She wailed even louder. She was fine.

Once the dust cleared we all gasped as the gate had vanished. In its place lay a girl about sixteen years old who was lying in a white gown. Loose golden curls covered the girl's face as she lay on the ground motionless and almost lifeless.

"Anyone got a stick to poke her with?" Josh curiously asked while slowly approaching the girl.

"Ewe," was all anyone of the had to say.

"Look," Tecna pointed at the girl.

Sure enough, the girl was beginning to move. She pulled her curls out of her face as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Josh was the first to approach.

"Sup," He extended his end to her. Then, like lightning, Josh was being held in a headlock by the girl.

"Who are you?! What is this place?!" Her eyes flashed at each of us and she was quick to react to any movement. "Where am I?!"

"Okay, I'll just let you believe you are winning at this little fight because you are obviously confused." Josh quipped. "Whoa, someone has a strong grip."

"Answer?!" She growled.

"Clam down." Daphne said calmly. "We brought you back because we need your help saving our sister. What is your name?"

The girl's features seemed to soften and her grip released, but Josh was sure not to make any quick movements in order to keep her calm. She looked over to Daphne.

"My name is Concordia and I was the first Amalgamate fairy." She said sternly. "Now, where are my friends?"

She was not playing any games.

* * *

><p><strong>CH 7 next . you can count right ;)<strong>

**So what do you think about Kyle, Josh, and Snow? Be honest. Like them love them and who do you ship in your mind?**


End file.
